Judge Minister Gabranth the Lifeslayer
'' Not even death can stop me ''- Gabranth the Lifeslayer =Physical Description= Ravaged by the undead, Gabranth's skin is nothing compared to what it once was. His bright white skin is not a pale and rotting white. His golden hair dirty and flithly. His arms and leg muscles weak and broken. His face gives out the look of hatred and of pain, while his cheekbones show the effects of the curse of the lich kings. Once more his eyes carry the icy glow that all undead carry, giving victims a chill before he kills them. =Personality= His brush with death has warped Gabranth's mind. Once a loyal and sophisticated man of justice has become nothing more then a figure head of death and chaos. Gabranth believes that he alone is a messiah of death, and judges the living as fools that are living in a world that will inevitably betray them, just as it did for him. He sees life as something that no one deserves, not even himself. He longs for his own death, but before he can turn the sword to his icy heart, he vows to make the people of the world see life through his undead eyes. These feelings have recently been blocked however, by his sudden loss to Kormok Wraithverge. Now thirsty for revenge and eager for a re-match. Gabranth has abandoned his plans for spreading the fire of death in exchange for defeating Kormok in single combat, thus reclaiming his self worth and confidence as the stronger and better warrior. If he manages to achieve this, it is unknown if he will continue his crusade of fire. =History= Orphaned at the aftermath of the Second War Gabranth was a street child forced to steal food to survive. Many other children who shared his plight followed him, as Gabranth proved to be powerful and smart child. However when he was caught stealing from the Church of Light, Gabranth was taken to the church where he met Brother Olver who after some coaxing, convinced Gabranth to join the priesthood as a fellow brother. As he went from a child to a young adult, Gabranth became powerful in both piety and in strength. To often Olver caught him engaged in petty little fistfights with other members of the church. Due to his violent and trouble some upbringing Olver saw that Gabranth held a view of the world in which only the strongest could survive, and the weak should be cast aside. Regardless Gabranth was a stout believer in the Holy light and carried out his duties, though with a bit more reluctance then most. When the Plague struck and the Third War began, Gabranth was sent out with many of his brothers and sisters to aid and help the people. Helping as many as he could and praying that the light would deliver them salvation, the young priest was shocked to see all the death and carnage, dealing a hard blow to his beliefs. Still he soldiered on, constantly helping others and preaching the lessons of the church everywhere and anywhere he was sent. So much in fact that one night, after delivering a sermon to a group of refugees. A group of men got so frustrated and tired, that they jumped him in the darkness and plunged a knife into his heart. the Lich King once more to serve as one of his Death Knights, his mind once again in the hands of the Lich King. But fate wanted Gabranth to walk the path of the sane once more, and after the Ebon Blade broke free from Arthas, Gabranth once again found himself free....